


Naegami month 2020 !

by savagemockingbird



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Naegami Month 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They/Them Pronouns for Kirigiri Kyouko, check notes for individual warnings pls, makoto calls kyoko kiwi bcoz i think it’s cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagemockingbird/pseuds/savagemockingbird
Summary: Oneshots based off prompts for Naegami month 2020!
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 19
Kudos: 76





	1. Day One: Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first timee trying to write for a fandom month and im already late whoops !
> 
> day one prompt is kiss ! no warnings needed for this one !

“Dammit,” Makoto mumbles to himself. He jumps again, feet hitting the ground roughly and pain shoots through his ankles. He curses, fingers stretching as he attempts to reach for what he needs.

Curse his height.

The book he’s reaching for is stuck deep on the top shelf (because of course it is) and he grumbles, jumping again and landing roughly back on the ground. He struggles again until his hand finds purchase on a shelf, and suddenly there are a dozen books falling on top of him as he yelps and falls onto the floor.

Of course, the book he’s looking for isn’t here.

Makoto rubs the back of his head, groaning when he feels the formation of a bruise there. When he sits up, his eyes widen at the sight of the book he’s been looking for being held out to him.

“You could have just asked for help, you know,” Byakuya says. He looks annoyed, almost, but Makoto can see the slight worry etched in his features. Byakuya stretches out a hand and the smaller boy grabs it, being lifted up to his feet and grabbing the book carefully.

“Thank you.” Makoto smiles and Byakuya averts his gaze. “I’m a little too small to reach for it myself.”

“I can tell,” the other answers. “We should clean up this mess, you know. Wouldn’t want Monokuma losing it on you.”

Makoto looks up at him startled. “We? As in, you’re going to actually help me?”

Byakuya scoffs. “Don’t take it the wrong way, Makoto. I’m just doing this to find something interesting. You can’t reach the shelves they fell from, anyways.”

Heat crawls up into Makoto’s face when Byakuya smirks down at him. Curse his height again.

Getting an excuse to spend time with the heir isn’t a bad thing though.

As Makoto gathers books and Byakuya lines them back on the shelf, he speaks up. “You know, I uh, I like being around you.”

The blond looks a little shaken at that but does his best to hide it. “Do you now?”

“Sorry, that was probably weird,” Makoto apologizes quickly. “I mean, not like I’m special or anything, I wouldn’t even be here if I hadn’t won that lottery.”

Byakuya hums, goes back to lining the books up. Makoto shifts around when the silence settles in, an uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

“Weird thought,” he begins.  _ Oh my god stop talking right now. _ “Do you think I’m too short to like, kiss someone as tall as you?”

Byakuya seems taken off-guard and Makoto immediately waves his hands dismissively. “Sorry that was really stupid, ignore that!”

“You could try it,” Byakuya says, voice barely audible. Makoto freezes, wondering if he had heard right.

Not like he’d back out now. That would be cowardly he thinks, and he’s made it this far without fucking up that badly.

And so he hesitantly moves towards the other, stands on his tiptoes and hopes he reaches. He hears Byakuya snickering and then he leans down to meet Makoto halfway. It’s clumsy and inexperienced and when Makoto pulls away he’s laughing so hard that he has to steady himself against Byakuya’s chest so he doesn’t fall over.

Byakuya sets a gentle hand on the back of Makoto’s head, running his hands through brown locks. “Well,” he says, laughing quietly. “I guess that answers your question.”


	2. Day Two: Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me when its january and I finally collect motivation to start this again . here is my contribution hopefully I will update this more lmao also i feel like this is ooc ... sorry

“Ok, that’s everything then?”

Kyoko hangs over Makoto’s shoulder, watching Aoi move around the kitchen gathering ingredients and setting them on the counter. She’s moving around with a spring in her step, humming some tune Makoto recognizes as a popular song from the radio under her breath. 

“We’re missing some things,” she says. 

“I mean, we have to wait for Byakuya to get back, right?” Kyoko asks. “We  _ did _ ship him off to the grocery store.”

Makoto resists the urge to laugh. Aoi had made them draw sticks for who was responsible for going out and buying the remaining ingredients. Byakuya had been the one chosen to go out. Makoto insisted he go with him but Byakuya insisted otherwise (and Aoi had later teased Makoto about it later), so now they sit in the kitchen and wait.

The door rattles and Byakuya pushes it open, shivering and wiping snow off of his coat. “It’s  _ really  _ damn cold out there,” he mumbles. Kyoko walks over to the entrance and grabs the bag from his hands as he shrugs off his coat.

“We’re ready now!” Aoi cheers, grabbing ingredients out from the bag Kyoko is holding, setting them all on the counter. “We’re ready now, right?”

“Should be,” Byakuya says, making his way to stand beside Makoto. “I’m pretty sure I got everything.”

“Looks like it! Oooh I can’t wait!” Aoi is bouncing around excitedly and Makoto can’t help but laugh.

Kyoko perks up at the sound of their phone ringing. Their expression visibly changes and they excuse themself into the living room to take the call. Makoto watches them leave and then turns to Byakuya and Aoi. “What do you think that was about?”

“They looked kinda nervous,” Aoi points out. “I hope it’s nothing too serious…”

“It was Future Foundation,” Kyoko interrupts, walking back into the room. “They need me there for extra time.”

“It’s the holidays!” Aoi exclaims. “Can’t they give us a break?”

“I guess they need more hands on deck,” Byakuya says, shrugging. “I can come with you, if you like.”

“It’s fine,” Kyoko sighs. “I can go on my own.”

“No you can’t! I’ll go with you!” Aoi grips onto their shoulder. “I’m not letting my best friend go to  _ work _ during the holidays all by themselves.”

Kyoko covers her hand with their own. “Thank you, Hina. That means a lot.”

“Do you want us to wait until you get back?” Makoto asks, gesturing towards the ingredients on the counter. 

Kyoko is already on the entrance, pulling on their coat. “So long as you two don’t make a huge mess in my kitchen, I’m fine with whatever you do.”

Makoto grins, clapping his hands together. “We’ll be careful, Kiwi! Promise!”

Kyoko hums and pulls the door open, listening to Aoi’s complaints about the cold hitting their faces. The pair waved goodbye,the only sound being that of Kyoko’s stove fan.

“So…” Makoto starts. “Do we actually get started without them?”

“They said we could.”

“Ohh I got it!” Makoto exclaims, punching the air. “What if we surprise them? They probably don’t expect us to start, so we could do something nice for them!”

Byakuya resists the urge to snicker. That is such a Makoto thing to say.

Makoto doesn’t wait for an answer, instead choosing to shuffle around Kyoko’s kitchen, making his way to the drawers. Byakuya listens to him mumble to himself-something about spoons and needing to find the measuring cup? Makoto moves around again, this time to the cupboards and lets out a satisfied, “aha!” when he finds the measuring cup he’s looking for.

“What are we even supposed to start with?” Byakuya asks.

“Umm… we could take a look at Hina’s cookbook, maybe?”

Byakuya reaches across the counter and slides the binder in front of Makoto, who opens it, humming to himself. “Uhh… muffins? That sounds like something you can’t really mess up, right?” he asks.

“I suppose not. If you want it to be a surprise, we might as well start right away in case they come back.”

***

“You think it’s done?” Makoto asks, tilting the bowl slightly in Byakuya’s direction. The blond turns around from where he had been cleaning the counter and grabs the small spoon Makoto hands it, popping it into his mouth.

“May need to be stirred a bit more,” he answers, turning back to cleaning.

“This is a lot harder than it looks, you know! You need arm muscle! I don’t have any of that!”

Byakuya covers his mouth, shoulders shaking as he laughs. Makoto lets out a huff as he gets back to stirring. “It’s not funny.”

After a few minutes, Byakuya moves to stand behind Makoto who’s still stirring the mix, tongue stuck out in concentration. Makoto sighs, leaning against Byakuya and pausing his movement. “Yeah, ok. I think it’s done now.” He moves away to grab the spoon, dips it in the mix and hands it to the blond.

“I think it’s fine now.” Makoto smiles, sighing as he shuffles around again to place the bowl on the counter.

“I’m not stirring it  _ again,” _ he says. 

“What, you want me to put them in the tray?” Byakuya asks.

“Nah. Wouldn’t let you do that on your own.”

Makoto stands there for a few moments before leaning in, wrapping his arms around Byakuya’s waist. He hears him sigh softly, and Makoto can feel fingers running through his hair. He looks up, hands moving to cup his boyfriend’s cheeks, giggling as they kiss. When Byakuya pulls away, Makoto breaks into a laughing fit.    
  


“And what’s so funny?”

“I uh,” Makoto says between his laughs. He reaches up again, swiping his thumb against Byakuya’s cheek. “I got batter on your face. Woops.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading ! I'm @tomurajoyfriend on twitter if u wanna swing by and say hi !

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading ! if u ever wanna swing by and say hi im @tomurajoyfriend on twitter !


End file.
